bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Melody Kagamine Rin
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840206 |no = 8087 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 27 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 55, 65, 75, 95, 105, 115, 135, 145, 155, 160, 165, 170 |normal_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 12, 12, 10, 10, 10, 10, 6, 6, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 30, 35, 40, 45, 50, 55, 60, 65, 70, 75, 80, 85, 90, 95, 105, 115, 127, 139, 151, 163, 175, 187 |bb_distribute = 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 30, 35, 40, 45, 50, 55, 60, 65, 70, 75, 80, 85, 90, 95, 105, 115, 125, 135, 145, 155, 165, 175, 185, 195, 205 |sbb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A songstress who appeared from another world. Keeping her energetic and endearing personality unfazed even after the war, she continued to provide respite to the denizens of Grand Gaia. As her popularity increased along with that of the bard that arrived with her, fans from all across the world journeyed just to experience their seemingly tireless performance. Emitting a pale blue light that fought against the enveloping darkness, they strove to quell the melancholy of the war-ridden world, calming the weeping of those who had lost their loved ones with their melodious voices. |summon = This excitement in my heart makes me want to dive in and dance! Let's do our best, Summoner! |fusion = The smiles on everyone's faces give me energy! Everyone, let's all give it our best shot~! |evolution = Thank you~! You've taught me so much. For everyone's sake, I will do my best, too! | hp_base = 5050 |atk_base = 1520 |def_base = 1295 |rec_base = 1475 | hp_lord = 6500 |atk_lord = 1855 |def_lord = 1753 |rec_lord = 1925 | hp_anima = 7243 |rec_anima = 1727 |atk_breaker = 2053 |def_breaker = 1555 |atk_guardian = 1657 |def_guardian = 1951 |rec_guardian = 1826 |def_oracle = 1654 | hp_oracle = 6203 |rec_oracle = 2222 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 340 |def_bonus = 280 |rec_bonus = 260 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Melancholic |lsdescription = Recovers HP of all units every turn, boost to BC drop rate & nullifies all status ailments |lsnote = Heals (650~850 + 10% of target's Rec) HP, 25% boost to BC drop rate |lstype = Hit Points/Defense/Brave Burst |bb = End of Loneliness |bbdescription = 22 combo powerful Thunder attack on all enemies & boost to Def for 3 turns |bbnote = 40% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 22 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 23 |bbdc = 22 |bbmultiplier = 220 |sbb = Rin Rin Signal |sbbdescription = 25 combo powerful attack on all enemies, boost to Def for 3 turns & greatly recovers HP of all allies. |sbbnote = 50% boost to Def, heals (1500~2000 + 22.5% of healer's Rec) HP |sbbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |sbbhits = 25 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 25 |sbbmultiplier = 370 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 840205 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) - Limited Time - May 3, 07:00 ~ Jun 5, 06:59 PST |bazaar_1_type = Yukine Token |bazaar_1_desc = Melody of Winter |bazaar_1_bonus = 5 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0015_item_icon.png |bazaar_2_type = Sakura Token |bazaar_2_desc = Chorus of Spring |bazaar_2_bonus = 5 |bazaar_2_image = event_token_0016_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Vocaloids |addcatname = Rin3 }}